While his wife's away
by Loz06
Summary: Neil.Andrea...All Neil.Andrea. Sequel to 'When the mighty fall'. While Philippa’s away will Neil plus Andrea equal a happy living situation?
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: While his wife's away

**Author**: Loz

**E-Mail**: loz06(at)yahoo(dot)com

**Rating**: M

**Category**: Neil/Andrea…All Neil Andrea

**Series**: Yes, first came 'When he's at her door' then 'When the mighty fall'

**Spoilers**: None or so minor it won't worry anyone.

**Archive** (if applicable): The good, the bad and the very ugly it's all appreciated.

**Summary**: While Philippa's away will Neil plus Andrea equal a happy living situation?

**Author's Notes**: I've been trying to email everyone to say thanx or the great feedback if I haven't been able to contact you…THANKYOU!

**Disclaimers**: I only play while their owners are away...they're returned only slightly dishevelled

* * *

Andrea can't remember the last time she cooked a proper meal, one that took more than a zapping in the microwave or a reheating in the oven. A quick glance at the clock confirmed she was expecting Neil at any time and a test of the pasta tells her it needs a little longer.

As she stirs the bolognaise she marvels at how easy this new domesticity has come to her. She'd made a hasty attempt to tidy the flat when she came home, arms loaded with ingredients for the meal she planned to cook. The table was set and a few other touches done around the house, lost in her thoughts she tries to imagine doing this every night for ten, twenty or even thirty years, some with a child on her hip others with two more at her feet. She pushes the image from her mind; it's too early to think of any of that.

"You cook as well, what a catch you are." Neil jokes wrapping his arms around her waist and nuzzling her neck with gentle nibbles and light kisses. Andrea jumps slightly having not heard him come in.

"I didn't hear you." She says turning around to kiss him hello, arms around each other the passion heats up till the pasta begins to over boil. "I'm no Nigella Lawson." She confesses crossing the kitchen to pour them a glass of wine; outside the door she notices two large bags. "Glad you didn't bring the kitchen sink, I have one already."

"Funny." Neil replies, once again holding her in his arms. "That's just the essentials and a few necessary luxuries."

"Anything for me?" Andrea manoeuvres, fishing for a compliment.

"You've got all you want and need right here in front of you." Neil affirms, kissing her softly. The bolognaise burns and the pasta cooks to the bottom of the pan, neither are concerned about the fact the meal is forgotten.

* * *

"Stop, that's my ticklish spot." Andrea laughs till the tears roll down her face. Squirming she tries to escape Neil's grip however he follows her as she rolls over.

"You win." Andrea concedes, revelling in the glow of having Neil spooned around her. "I have to go to sleep." She says looking over her shoulder.

"I have to do a double shift tomorrow so we can go away on Friday." She tells, turning to face him.

"'Spose that's alright you showed me a good time tonight." Neil teases.

"Tonight, try every night you're here." Andrea corrects proceeding to bite her lip…should she say it now and possibly pour cold water on everything…tonight and the entire week.

"The middle drawer is empty and there's a space in the wardrobe on the right for your clothes." Andrea ventures and then waits for a reaction. Her stomach somersaults as he swallows and avoids eye contact.

"It's just a space to put your clothes while you're here; it's not a marriage proposal. I had to squash my stuff up so I'll want the space back when you…" Andrea realises where her sentence is going and how the few words have made the situation worse.

It takes a minute before he replies. "I'll unpack in the morning." At his encouragement Andrea falls asleep in his arms.

* * *

The street is busy but to Andrea no one looks occupied, cars crawl by and people hurry by her with seemingly no destination. The blue car catches her eye because she swears she's seen it before. She tries for a licence check but her radio is dead.

"Andrea!" Yvonne calls approaching from ahead.

"Is your radio dead?" Andrea asks fiddling with the dials; she misses the caution in Yvonne's steps.

"Don't move Andrea." Yvonne advises, confused Andrea turns to see the rest of the station approaching.

"Andrea Dunbar, I'm arresting you on suspicion of adultery, you don't have to say anything…" The cuffs snap around Andrea's wrists and Gabriel manhandles her into the back of the familiar blue car. He slams the door on her.

Andrea's eyes fly open, the clock numbers burn 3:42am and she listens to see if her waking has disturbed Neil. His steady breathing and arms around her are a comfort and she concentrates on them as she falls asleep again.

* * *

Not sure what's worse, the stream of sunlight coming through the window or the overly cheerful DJ's voice which abuses her ears Andrea bangs her hand against the snooze button allowing herself time to enjoy Neil…here with her still in the morning. Arms over her back and leg entangled with hers, hair a mess and eyes still closed.

When the alarm re-ignites, Andrea cuts of the easy listening station and talks herself into getting out of bed. Neil groans with the sun, noise and empty spot she's about to leave next to him. As Andrea tries to head for the shower he grabs her hand and pulls her back into the bed.

"I have to get up." She smiles releasing herself from his grip, brushing a kiss across his forehead.

The water is warm and comforting, massaging like tiny little pebbles hitting the top of her head. She stands under the stream letting the water clean the nights sleep from her eyes and awaken her senses.

The shower curtain peels back as Neil steps in joining her under the warm spray. "Good morning," Andrea smiles holding his face in her hands.

"Thought I'd save some hot water." He says brushing back some of her hair that has become plastered to her face with the water. "It got a bit lonely in the bed too." Andrea doesn't want to mention all the mornings after when he's not been there.

"When are you going into work?" Andrea asks grabbing the shampoo.

"Whenever you do, everyone knows Philippa's away this week so they won't think it strange if I work your double shift. I told Philippa I was just going to work longer hours this week and maybe have…"

"…Sometime off later to make up for it." Andrea finishes as Neil takes the bottle from her.

"That time will be spent with you…this weekend." Neil counters pouring some of the liquid soap onto his hand and massaging it through Andrea's dark hair.

"I forgot my toothbrush otherwise I'd kiss you good morning properly." Neil continues to massage the shampoo through Andrea's hair. She pushes back the curtain, grabbing an electric toothbrush and toothpaste from around the basin. Inside the vanity she pulls out a clear plastic package, handing Neil the toothbrush she removes the pink top and replaces it with the blue one from the package.

While Andrea rinses her hair, Neil ignites the electric toothbrush. "It's like a trip to the dentist." He says with a mouthful of brush and paste.

Andrea laughs and wipes away the blue foam that dribbles down Neil's chin while he commented on the toothbrush. Once he finishes she snaps on the pink brush head, body tingling as Neil runs the detangling conditioner through her long locks

"When your shift is over tonight come up to my office and I'll finish up and follow you home." Andrea nods before rinsing her hair of the detangler.

The soap hits Andrea's back first then across her shoulders. Neil pushes her hair so it cascades down her front and Andrea closes her eyes and lets her body move with his strokes. He massages her shoulders, placing tension on key parts of her back as the lather increases.

"Oh you're good." Andrea compliments as the toothbrush hits the shower floor. She tilts her head collecting a mouthful of water to rinse away the foam

"Are you happy Andrea?" He asks resting his arms around her waist, pulling her in close. Andrea turns to face Neil, still in his hold and gives him a proper good morning kiss.

As things progress she gives no thought to being late for her shift.

* * *

"You were late this morning." Yvonne comments as Andrea piles her tray with food.

"Overslept." Andrea states as they find a place to sit.

"Eating for two are we?" Yvonne teases looking at Andrea's spread.

Andrea gives her an 'oh please' look. Yvonne won't let it go, she's collecting evidence. "Let's see late today, extra makeup under your eyes meaning lack of sleep, eating lots…come on Andrea this isn't fun anymore, who is he?"

"Ted. D." Andrea says with a mouthful.

"As in teddy bear." Yvonne groans.

"The only man who shares a bed with me."

"I will find out who he is." Andrea can hear the determination in her voice. Neil sits down in her eye line beyond Yvonne; Andrea alternates between her tray and looking at Yvonne so as not to draw suspicion. In her peripheral vision Neil slides out his phone and types a message, moments later Andrea's phone beeps.

_Looks like we should have gotten take out last night _the message reads. Andrea keeps a straight face and tucks her phone away again.

"It was him wasn't it, I know you're covering." Yvonne steps up the pressure again.

"You'll never know." Andrea replies popping a piece of carrot in her mouth, she smiles in part to Neil and in part to Yvonne.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

CID is empty as Andrea hurries to meet Neil; she deliberately took her time changing so everyone would be gone home. The strongest light burns inside his office behind the closed door. She knocks just in case someone is inside; it occurs to her as being odd that he doesn't call 'enter' immediately. A moment later the door opens and he pulls her in by her left hand, the door closes after her and she crashes up against it moments later. Neil kisses her hungrily and turns out the lights, descending the room into darkness. For a moment Andrea is overwhelmed by his actions but soon kisses him back with equal intensity.

"I missed you today." He says lips hovering around hers.

"I can tell." Andrea laughs pressing her palm to his cheek. It's greeted with a rough stubble texture. "Are you not shaving this week?"

"No." He replies tracing his fingers over her neck. "It's blunt; someone shaved their legs with it. I had to listen to Phil Hunter makes some comment about Philippa being gone one day and the home fires were out." Even in the dark she can see the expression on his face, it's her he thinks responsible for the blunt shaver.

"Well if you remember this morning I was suitably occupied and didn't have time to shave a thing." Andrea attacks his lips with hers, intensifying the heat between them.

"It's a good thing I like hairy women then." Neil jokes between kisses.

"You know how you asked this morning if I was happy?" Andrea's hand runs over the cheek bristles. "I am very."

"For now." Neil finishes. Andrea doesn't mention her guilt dreams or the way she felt when seeing Philippa in the boutique.

"Let's go home." Andrea suggests kissing Neil lightly.

"I'll go first and check that no one is around."

* * *

With the heater in her car up high, Andrea keeps her eyes firmly on the road ahead. Neil's red lights lead their two-car motorcade back to her flat. Her mind at rest thoughts flow in and out, their earlier conversation about his shaver causes Andrea to pull up outside a twenty-four hour convenience store. Neil's car disappears into the night as Andrea searches her car for loose change to supplement the money in her bag. 

Inside the store she searches the aisles for the things she needs, paying quickly for them and once again cutting through the dark streets heading for home.

"Where'd you get to?" Neil calls as she opens the front door. His voice flows from the kitchen, drawing Andrea into the practical space.

"Oh no, you've found my terrible secret." Andrea laughs seeing the frozen packaged meals heating in the oven.

"Think I got the idea you couldn't cook last night," Neil smiles pulling her into an embrace. "What have you got there?" He indicates to the bag Andrea's carrying.

"Sit here and you'll find out." Andrea points to the counter next to the sink that she fills with warm water. Out of the bag she pulls shaving cream and a shaver.

"You don't have too…"

"Shut up and let me do this for you." Andrea says with a little force…Neil smiles he loves her stronger side, she dollops some of the cream on her hand and then across his face.

"O.k. my work here is done." She jokes once Neil has a white beard. He catches her by the hand and pulls her into him for a kiss. Andrea laughs against his lips trying to pull out of his grasp.

"Alright," she relents, wiping the cream from her face and spreading what remains on his evenly. She takes up the shaver starting on the left side and rinsing in the warm water as she goes. Neil watches the concentration on her face as she completes the left side.

A beeping intrudes their intimate silence and Andrea immediately turns to the oven timer that is silent; the culprit is Neil's phone. He checks who it is and slides down from the counter, conducting the conversation except the first hello from the other room. Andrea switches off the oven and sits where Neil was, waiting for him to come back. When he does he stands in the doorway, face neutral waiting for Andrea to play her hand first.

"Was Philippa," he says barely as if Andrea didn't already know. She nods looking up and biting her bottom lip.

"I'm sorry, I don't know why I do it, you're married of course she's going to call. I guess I just don't like the reality check that I can't call you mine."

"You don't have to apologise and we have every right to claim ownership of each other." Neil continues.

"You have a patch where your phone was." Andrea tells him and progresses to smile then laugh. Neil holds up the phone that is covered in shaving cream. He sits again on the counter, Andrea finishing the job she started.

"Not bad." He compliments running his hand down her face and putting his feet on the floor again. Andrea steps in leaning against him, angling for a kiss that he grants.

"You hungry?" He asks kissing her temple and running a hand through her hair. Andrea shakes her head and squeals as Neil picks her up, strong arm under her knees and around her waist.

They turn off the lights as they head for the bedroom.

* * *

The sidewalk is a myriad of colours, a rainbow patchwork of paper – strewn haphazardly, resting where they fall or kicking up with the breeze. Andrea walks on; her mood is light so she has fun stepping on only the red ones. 

Up ahead is a gathering of people, they're crowded around something, murmuring and pulling out of the crowd with pieces of coloured paper. Though she can do little, Andrea makes it her duty to speak with the person responsible for the papers that are covering the sidewalk.

"Look it's her!" One of the bystander's calls and Andrea turns to look behind her, but they're looking at her.

A woman Andrea doesn't know smiles sympathetically and hands her a flyer. Andrea's photo features top centre – smiling not a care in the world. Underneath in black bold are the words adulterer, husband stealer and home wrecker.

The group clears to reveal Philippa Manson with a stack of the flyers in her lap, she looks at Andrea like they're five and Andrea has just killed her pet dog. Andrea turns and walks away trying to remain composed.

"Home wrecker," one of the bystanders calls out after her.

* * *

Andrea jerks and finds herself awake, a car screeches by outside as she turns over and slides down the bed. With the top of her head below Neil's chin, Andrea tries to clear her mind. But she can't stop her increasing guilt of being with Neil, despite the recent good times. Yvonne's teasing attempts to find out about Neil weren't helping either. Things were going to come to a head eventually. Choices then had to be made. 

"Sleep well?" Neil's voice is scratchy, his lips press against the top of her head.

"Time is it?" Andrea asks running her fingers through the hair on his chest. She hadn't been able to go back to sleep after awakening from the nightmare.

"Just after seven," Neil replies and then pauses. "You alright this morning?"

"Hold me please," Andrea whispers shifting closer to Neil. His arms warm and strong and touch soft is what Andrea puts to the front of her mind. She spends a blissful hour basking in his affection.

When he's gone to work, Andrea runs her hand down the suit he has hanging in her wardrobe. She pulls a jacket off the hanger and slips it over her shoulders, breathing in the scent from his collar. Lies, it's all lies she thinks. He can tell himself he's not married or they're not in love anymore but she can't deny what her main motivation for being at Sun Hill Police Station is, a revelation that would rock the shaky foundation their relationship is built on.

* * *

"Hey, what's the big idea ditching us on Friday?" Steve asks as Andrea enters the canteen and joins the queue. 

"I'm flying out Thursday night to see my parents." Andrea lies hoping Yvonne will accept her reasoning, no suck luck.

"What she's actually doing is spending a romantic weekend in the country with her lov-ver." Yvonne accentuates the last word.

Andrea rolls her eyes for the benefit of the boys and shakes her head. Ahead of Yvonne the line progresses, Andrea glares at her while smiling, nodding for her to move on. She's just not in the mood today.

"PC Dunbar." Neil appears next to the table where the group is having refs. His voice is level, no emotion on his face.

"Sir," Andrea replies wondering what this is all about.

"Has DS Hunter got your notes from this morning's malicious damage yet?" He's in charge and commanding, business as usual.

"No sir, I was going to get them up to him after…"

"He's waiting now PC Dunbar." Yvonne shrugs her shoulders and Steve looks sympathetically at her. She stands as Neil paces out through the swinging doors.

"Good luck." Tony Stamp wishes.

In the corridor outside the canteen, Neil stands with the door ajar to an unoccupied room. His head tilts in a reverse nod, before disappearing into the dully-lit room. Andrea hastens her step to join him – unsure if this is a DI Manson or Neil meeting.

"Sir, with due respect I only left the scene ten minutes ago and it was going to be the first thing I did after my refs."

"Sit down." Neil indicates to the computer taking no notice of Andrea's explanation. "Start a search on Mandy Whitmore."

"What am I looking for?" Andrea says, clear he's not concerned about the notes.

"Nothing," a smile spreads across his face. "I couldn't care less about the notes and Mandy Whitmore is so you can tell anyone who comes in here that you're helping me out."

"You had me going." Andrea smiles with affection and Neil returns a similar look.

"You want to catch a movie tonight?" Neil asks, checking those passing in the corridor outside.

"Yes…no wait I can't."

"Ahh, had a better offer." Neil looks hurt but there's a joking in his tone.

"No, well, I play indoor cricket tonight." Andrea recalls.

"Cricket?" Neil replies surprised.

"Yeah, you turn up and they put you in a team and you play…all girls, I've played in a couple of comps for netball and soccer."

"Am I invited to spectate?" Neil asks but doesn't get the desired reaction from Andrea's face. "I might go home tonight." And with that he's gone, no time for Andrea to call after him. Irritation hangs around Andrea, how dare he be so upset when she doesn't think it's wise for them to be seen in open public in the borough. She knows he would have driven them across the city to see a movie.

She heads back to her refs feeling annoyed, a fitting emotion given the way in which he pulled her out of them with.

* * *

"How dare you!" Andrea raises her voice once his office door has slammed closed. Neil's first instinct is to look from his chair into CID, the smattering of staff haven't looked up from their work. 

"Easy Andrea," Neil cautions wanting her to lower her voice.

"Stuff you." She spits out anger radiating from her body. "I pause for one moment thinking it might not be such a good idea for us to be seen in open public within the borough and you pull a tantrum like a three year old because you can't get your way."

"I did not pull a tantrum." Neil's voice rises. "I did not pull anything Andrea, you're the one pulling back lately with your dreams."

"I have not once," Andrea beings emphasising the word once, "Not once even hesitated. I've put up with you cancelling on me at the last minute and generally sneaking around in order to see you."

"I have to be careful Andrea, I'm the one married in this equation remember?"

"Equation," Andrea near shrieks. "Go home to your wife whom you claim you don't love – that's what you do when the going gets tough or the situation gets tight don't you Neil." The door slams after Andrea and she waits till she's in the safety of the locker room to let the tears flow.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

Andrea arrives at indoor cricket still worked up. Her team wins the toss and she takes up the bat with another woman first. She swings with all she has at each ball, allowing it to be the outlet for her anger.

After her second six she watches Neil sit down in the upper seats. He claps each time she scores but it does nothing to suppress the rage inside Andrea. She bats out the innings heading to the ladies room at change over time.

She fields as far away as she can from him, turning her focus to the game. At its conclusion she leaves the complex without acknowledging Neil, accelerating past his empty parked car.

Still fuming she pulls up outside the Indian restaurant, relenting a little as she catches the scent wafting through the front door. Half your anger is a result of your empty stomach she tells herself as she orders her favourite dish.

"How many servings?" The young Indian girl asks Andrea who takes a moment before answering 'two'.

* * *

"Neil?" Andrea calls out from the kitchen, there's a tiny ache when it becomes clear he's not here. Her whole being didn't expect him to be here, but some part of her hoped he would. She feels a little sick on the stomach, panicking slightly – she doesn't want to lose him and certainly not under these circumstances. Opening the fridge she places the second serving she bought for him on the top shelf – tomorrow nights meal…reheated. 

There's a knock at the door as she pours herself some wine and her heart sips a beat. She takes a deep breath before opening the door.

It's Neil.

"I'm sorry." He says unable to meet her eyes. "I wasn't upset because I couldn't get my way, I thought maybe you needed some space or you were feeling guilty and weren't keen on my coming. I didn't want to push, I handled it badly."

Andrea says nothing, waiting for an apology that looks her in the eye.

"I'm sorry Andrea." It's what she's waiting for and she throws her arms around his neck, relaxing as he takes her into his embrace.

"I'm sorry too." She says into the back on his neck. He has mixed feelings about being on the wrong side of her feisty personality.

"There's Indian in the fridge for you." Andrea takes his hand and guides him inside.

* * *

"Does this all need to be done tonight?" Andrea looks at the spread of work Neil has placed across her table. 

"It would be good if it could be." Neil sighs not looking forward to the task ahead.

"Can I help?" Andrea asks switching off the television.

"As a matter-of-fact you can." Neil smiles standing behind the chair she's sitting in, pointing out what he needs her to do. "Thanks." He says kissing her ear.

"I'm taking a break." She says reaching up to place her hand on his after an hour of working in silence.

"You should go to bed this could take a while longer."

"I'll wait." Andrea replies before wandering into the bedroom. On top of his bags are piled the last two days dirty clothes and today's shirt. Andrea doesn't read anything into her picking up the clothes and placing them in a wash cycle.

She ends up falling asleep reading a book in bed waiting for Neil, she stirs as the bed dips under his weight, a pleasant mmm sound escapes past her lips as he traces a hand up her side.

"Sorry I took so long." Andrea's eyes don't open, enjoying his touch.

"It was a boring book not you that sent me to sleep." The comment is rewarded with a kiss on her lips.

"Thanks for letting me back in tonight, I panicked because I thought I was losing you. I know I'm bad at saying sorry."

"You never lost me for a second." Andrea replies sleepily.

She falls asleep forehead inches from his, hands clasped together and for the first time in a long time she doesn't dream.

* * *

When Andrea wakes the next morning Neil is wrapped closely around her. The condensation on the window indicates its cold outside and right now in the warm bed next to his warm body is pretty good…except for one thing. 

Andrea slides from his grasp, eager not to disturb his slumber.

"Where are you going we've got ages?" Neil says tightening his grip on Andrea.

"Neil I have to get up or something is going to happen that hasn't happened since I was about two." Andrea warns, shivering as she steps out of the warm cavern.

She hurries to the loo sitting quickly down and then jumping immediately back up again. She stares…the toilet seat is up, never happened in this flat before.

Andrea hurries out of the bathroom, sliding back into the bed on the closest side wrapping her cold limbs around Neil.

"You're freezing." He comments placing his hands over hers that are resting on his stomach.

"And I nearly fell in and drowned in my own toilet." Andrea states as if it's the most normal thing in the world.

"You what?" Neil questions turning to face Andrea.

"The toilet seat was up." She informs him smiling.

"Forgive me I'm not house trained." Neil apologises starting to tickle her.

"No don't Neil we haven't time." Andrea laughs.

"Shut up and let me make love to you." Neil says in the husky voice that comes from the back of his throat, Andrea's sold.

* * *

"Bad day?" She asks as the front door slams and Neil doesn't say hello. 

"Bad information left us looking like a dress up party complete with water pistols and plastic badges."

"You're later than I expected." Andrea says and then, "Shut up Andrea you sound like his keeper."

"I don't know." Neil says stepping over where Andrea is leaning against the back of the sofa. "I don't mind the idea of you waiting for me, anticipating my arrival."

"Get down here." She commands watching him round the sofa then kissing him thoroughly as she pulls him down onto the sofa by his tie.

"What are you watching?" He asks as Andrea settles her head in his lap, enjoying the gentle hand resting on her hip.

"The Bill." She replies as the opening credits roll.

"How can you?" He laughs in amazement. "It's so unrealistic, it's unlikely the sniper case would go that long unsolved and what about that DI and the PC, you can't tell me no one would have sussed them out by now."

"Sounds like you're more than a casual viewer." Andrea teases.

"Only to pick its faults," Neil concedes sheepishly.

"Did I mention I love it and you cease to exist when it's on?" There's no reply just an affectionate hand that moves to rest on her side. His fingers draw invisible patterns on her smooth skin and drop to her navel where circles are traced.

Halfway through Andrea's indulgence television Neil's phone rings and The Bill is forgotten. Andrea knows from the look on his face as she sits up that he wants to leave the room. She swings her legs over his lap, winding her arms around his waist and rests her head in the crook of his arm...no escape and the television goes onto mute.

His voice is laced with happiness as he chats to his son, Andrea watches the silent pictures on the screen trying not to invade the conversation or wonder what type of father he is. Neil chats along happily, placing an arm around Andrea as he listens to what his son has been doing whilst abroad.

"O.k. put her on." Neil says and Andrea steels herself for Philippa Manson although she's thousands of kilometres away. She has the ability to make Andrea feel as though she could reach down the phone and strangle her at any time. As impossible as it is, Andrea's sure Philippa knows she's there.

"You o.k.?" Neil asks kissing her on the forehead in a moment while the phone is being handed over on the other end. Andrea fiddles nervously with the chain around her neck but soon she shifts her affections to Neil's chest, popping open his top buttons till her hand can rest on his chest below the shoulder.

The enthusiasm is gone once Philippa takes the phone; his answers are short but not rude, punctuated with mmm-hmm's and ahhh-haa's. Neither of them says anything once he's said goodbye and hung up. Images flash by on the television for a few minutes, still on mute. It takes him by surprise when she straddles his lap and engages him in a passionate kiss.

"What was that for?" He asks bemused but smiling.

"I love that you just did that," Andrea smiles pressing a finger to his lips.

"What, rub your face in the fact that I have a wife and family?" He replies seriously.

"No…when you do that it's kind of like you're not sheltering me, we're not pretending this isn't an affair…there are no secrets between us."

"Well there isn't." Neil replies to the last comment and Andrea goes cold, she stares over his shoulder for a moment and then gets off his lap heading for the bathroom. "Andrea?" He calls after her.

Neil tries the door only to find it locked. "Andrea are you alright?"

Inside the bathroom she stares at herself in the mirror. What are you doing she asks herself. He's lying but he's being honest with you about it…you you're whistling a happy tune while covering up a major part of who you are. Andrea continues to stare as Neil knocks lightly on the door, now it's a battle to hold back the tears.

"Are you alright?" Neil asks when she comes out, using a gentle hand to coax her eyes to his.

"I don't feel well I'm going to bed. You don't have to." Once she's smothered in bedclothes Neil plunges the rest of the flat into darkness and joins her.

"Is it your stomach?" He asks out of the darkness, Andrea says yes, another lie to the tally.

As Neil rubs her stomach Andrea lets silent tears fall under the cover of darkness because she knows she's going to destroy something wonderful.

* * *

To be continued…in the next story. Story ID 2543010 


End file.
